Who Watches the Watchmen?
by WestOfTheMoonbeam
Summary: Have you ever wondered why you never hear about the dastardly deeds of HIVE? It's all hidden by a very special and elusive organisation... WARNING: May contain traces of Ottra/Wingelby. OC also
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Moonbeam! This is my first fanfic but I'd prefer you to read it as you would any fic and review critically, because otherwise I'll never improve! Thanks (P.S. I'm very fond of Ottra, so expect this shipping!)**

**Thanks so much to my ever patient Beta, DiamondNinja914: you caught the errors that would have gone over my head, and introduced me to the ins and outs of Fanfiction, and to pidge, fo being lovely and amazing and…if you know her, you know what I mean! **

_Exeunt, pursued by a bear_

Doctor Nero waited impatiently for the familiar logo to appear on the screen. He always dreaded these meetings; it always meant something had gone awry or that the council leader had some queries about the way he ran the school. Anyway, he had important school matters to attend to.

Eventually, the logo grew on the monitor, and Doctor Nero automatically reached to straighten his tie, but he checked himself. 'This is not about impressing her, Nero,' he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me Doctor? What was that about impressing someone?" a voice said with a touch of amusement. Nero did not jump in his seat: he was a professional, and had been in this game for far too long, but it was safe to say that he did widen his eyes slightly before replying smoothly,

"I was just speaking to Professor Pike about his latest conquest, a female HIVEmind he's developing. He's desperate to make a good first impression."

Behind the glass, Doctor Nero could just make out the form of Professor Pike frantically denying this lie to the other sniggering occupants of the waiting room. He was sure the Professor would eventually live it down. The silhouette on his screen nodded knowingly and continued,

"I presume that you have received communications bearing the summons of a visit to C.O.U.R.T.?" Doctor Nero grimaced inside; it was the lowlight of his year. "Except," the voice continued, raising Nero's interest, "it will not just be you and a few of your teaching staff attending. I would like your Alpha stream to attend also. I believe it will improve relations between us."

It took all of Nero's considerable willpower not to lose his composure as he asked quickly, "The entire Alpha stream? For how long? And, if I could seek the pardon of your Ladyship, why?" He could almost see in his mind's eye the woman smiling infuriatingly as she replied,

"Enough of the questions, dear Max. All will be revealed upon your arrival. My jury will send you the coordinates of the meeting place accordingly. Good evening." The screen went white, a stark contrast to the black logo. It was seldom seen for Max Nero to lose his temper, but he did now. Luckily, the Professor had the presence of mind to blacken the glass before the occupants of his waiting room could see their headmasters' outburst of rage.

Doctor Nero hurled his letter opener towards the now blank screen, but just as it seemed it would pierce the expensive equipment, a black-gloved hand reached out from the shadows, plucked it out of the air and set it down. The dark figure of Raven stepped out from the hidden alcove.

"From your reaction, it seems you did not get the news you were expecting," she said in a calm, measured voice. Nero collected himself and sat down at his desk.

"I would say that The Honorable Ms Justice Black has dropped yet another bombshell on H.I.V.E." He sighed and ran his hand through his now thinning hair. Raven thought for a moment that the Doctor looked immeasurably old, but a second later the frail old man she had seen vanished, replaced by a purposeful and dangerous aura.

"She will not beat me this time Natalya," Doctor Nero muttered, pacing the room. "I don't know what she's up to, but I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong."

An almost fanatical gleam had entered his eyes. Raven's calculating assassin's mind was suddenly permeated by an almost compassionate thought. Could Max be overstretching himself this time, trying to spar with one of the most influential superpowers in the world? She mentally shook her head, dislodging the treacherous thought and any other thoughts she might have concerning the personal well being of Doctor Nero. He must never know.

A quiet knock at the door distracted Nero from his planning. Raven disappeared without a whisper, as the door slowly opened to reveal the cautious face of Professor Pike. Evidently he was still checking for any deadly flying projectiles before entering; always wise when you work with a very influential supervillain**.** Seeing no immediate danger, Pike stepped aside and let two students into the room. Both wore the black jumpsuit of the Alphas, and were regular visitors to the headmaster's office. Doctor Nero sighed.

"What have you done now, Malpense? And Ms. Brand, I expected more from you; I thought you were clever enough to dissuade Mr. Malpense from some of his more outlandish plans?" The white head was raised in an obstinate pose, as was the red head, although perhaps with a little less of the insolence that Otto Malpense was sending out. Laura Brand spoke first.

"It may seem cliché, Doctor Nero, but we really didn't mean to set Technology Lab 11 on fire." Otto's face twitched into a semblance of a smirk, then returned to its impassive mask.

Doctor Nero sighed again wearily. "Miss Brand, it was not the setting of the fire that is the problem, it's the fact that we just can't put it out. We are only just managing to contain it."

Otto smirked again, but this time he wasn't quick enough to conceal it. "I'm glad you think this is a source of hilarity Mr. Malpense," Raven said smoothly, materializing behind him. This sudden appearance of Raven, even though he had known her for a while, made Otto sober.

"I believe that Laura and I could have solved this slight hitch if we had had time to study it," he said, shooting a glare at Professor Pike. "Instead, we were packed off to solitary confinement and then dragged here." Doctor Nero looked to the Professor for confirmation. The Professor nodded; it had been the right thing to do. They couldn't risk any pupil's life on an experiment: no one wanted a Violet situation happening again.

"I believed that a chemical fire such as that could not be put out, Doctor Nero," said the Professor.

Otto raised an eyebrow and smoothly said, "That would have been the correct reaction Professor, had it been a chemical fire."

"It's a sophisticated hologram, sir," said Laura apologetically. "It's something we've been working on outside of lessons. Otto wanted to test it."

"Did he now?" Nero remarked drily.

Otto closed his eyes. His frustration at this total overreaction faded into gold light and the sensation of gliding faster and faster towards the solution of this annoying problem: he had bigger fish to fry. As he connected to his prototype's interface and shut it down, his agile mind flicked to the latest development in life at H.I.V.E. What could C.O.U.R.T. stand for? What were the motives and- his thought pattern was cut off by a pinch from Laura. She wiggled her eyebrows meaningfully in Nero's direction which Otto found quite cute actually but he shouldn't think that, because she might not like him that way and—

"Otto." The headmaster was staring appraisingly at him. "The Professor has just informed me that the fire or fire hologram has been put out. I believe we have you to thank for that. You both may go but I expect to see you both in detention each and every day after school this week. You are dismissed."

Otto and Laura walked out in total silence. Otto shot a sideways glance at her: was she blanking him? As they rounded the corner, she pushed him against the wall. Otto could tell she was annoyed, as it took quite a lot of effort to get Laura so annoyed that she would sink to physical violence; she was much more into carefully architected technological revenge that would last longer than physical attack.

"What were you playing at?" Laura demanded.

"What? I didn't do anything!" hissed Otto.

"Aye, you did! Why did you leave me on my own to deal with Doctor Nero and scarier-than-hell ninja lady? You know her better than me, you could have helped dig us out of detention, but no you went off into Ottoland. What, tell me, was more important than being in the headmasters office?" Laura said heatedly, her face turning almost as red as her hair.

"Actually, funny you should mention that." Otto pushed her hand off his shoulder and rubbed the skin, "I heard Nero talking to someone about the Alpha stream visiting something called C.O.U.R.T.; it might be worth digging into." He saw something flicker in Laura's eyes, a spark of interest swiftly replaced with a blank stare.

"I might look into it," she said with a sniff, before turning her back and stalking off down the corridor, calling over her shoulder, "but now I think it's most important that we get to class. We're halfway through Stealth and Evasion already, and I think Ms Leon would be extremely angry if we didn't get there in time for her lecture on 'How I Singlehandedly beat the CIA'." Otto sighed. He couldn't win.

**So? What did you think?**

**Grammar, spelling, good points, bad ones, questions….**

**I'm open to all but you know what the magic word is…**

**Review! (please :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

So, next chapter! I think of it as like a second album for a musician; when people find out if you're a one-hit-wonder or not. Scary. Well, I'm pleased with what I've written but would still appreciate any comments, feedback etc. I gratefully accept constructive criticism; it helped me to write this chapter.

Big shout out to Shnizel, my very supportive friend and fellow Merlin acolyte. I thank you for your input!

Thanks also go to my incredible Beta, Kuno. :D Thanks for picking up all the little errors x

_Flourish. Exeunt._

* * *

><p>Otto sighed. Laura was still blanking him but he could tell from the quick look he'd taken at her computer history that she was searching for anything to do with C.O.U.R.T. He smiled. She'd find it by the end of the day: Laura was the best hacker he knew, bar himself of course.<p>

The talk dark boy sitting next to him at the table, food untouched, was staring into space; a space currently occupied by a certain Miss Trinity. Otto poked him none to gently in the arm.

"So, any development in relations between you and the Icequeen? You're pining for her, and what's worse, it's obvious. "

Wing absentmindedly rubbed his arm. Otto rolled his eyes. The fool was so lovesick that he was in a world of his own. He'd have to see about that. He began reciting any words that might spark a reaction in the basically comatose boy beside him.

"Raven. Cypher. Grappler. Ninja. Shelby. Ex-girlfriend."

At that last word, Wing's head shot up. He shot Otto a look that said _If you go any further or any louder I will find a way in my considerable arsenal to kill you in the quietest, quickest, most painful way possible_. Otto winced at this death-stare, patted Wing on the shoulder, and sidled away towards a less life threatening conversation.

"I tell you, Doctor Nero's up to something!" proclaimed Nigel. Franz stopped munching for enough time to add, "And it is being not the changing of the lunch menu." before continuing on with his gargantuan lunch. Otto slid into the seat next to him, careful to avoid the flying chicken pieces and chips.

"What's happening?" asked Otto, still fielding Franz's flying lunch. Nigel sighed and stared exasperatedly at Otto. Being at the centre of the gossip hub of H.I.V.E was a difficult task, but one he was willing to endure.

"Well, my source says that Nero has cut all the classes for the Alpha stream for two months after Christmas."

"Two months?" exclaimed Otto. "That's great news; but strangely suspicious. Is your source credible?"

"I guess so, you know him better than me. It's-OUCH!" Nigel jumped about a foot in the air, and then crumpled to the floor. Half the dining hall stood up, gawping at the spectacle.

"Excuse me. Excuse me! Is no one going to check if he's OK?" yelled Laura, barging her way through the crowd, decking people left right and centre with her bag, and kneeling beside the unconscious Alpha.

"I guess it was caused by that massive electric surge I felt. Definitely enough to knock him out but too much to keep him silent. Are you taking notes on this for future reference, HIVEmind?"

The blue wired head bobbed up from Nigel's Blackbox, with a guilty expression.

"I didn't mean to shock him quite that hard Mr Malpense; it was meant to be just a necessary precaution. If he had told anyone, I'd be in big trouble-." The AI's head vanished seconds before the headmaster of H.I.V.E strode through the knot of students gathered round the unconscious Nigel.

"What's happened to Darkdoom?"Nero said resignedly, and after seeing Otto in the inner circle, "Malpense?"

Otto looked up with an amused expression and said, "Honestly Doctor Nero, even if I hadn't done anything, would you have believed me?"

"You may have a point there Mr Malpense. But in my generous position as headmaster, I shall take the benefit of the doubt and require only that you, Miss Brand and Mr Argentblum," looking dubiously at Franz, still eating now that any threat to his friend had passed, "take Mr Darkdoom to the infirmary, after which I shall expect the entire Alpha stream in the main cavern for an important announcement."

The dining hall hummed with excited chatter from all the streams. Large gatherings to share news were rare, and nearly always signalled important deaths, disasters or impeding destruction. Nero swept out, followed by a black shadow that no student noticed, except one.

Wing wasn't really interested in the politics, or ins and outs of H.I.V.E. At this present time, all his attention was focused on one thing; Shelby Trinity. It had all gone wrong so quickly. One moment they'd been having a spirited conversation about the ethics of combat (well, she'd been spiritedly conversing; he'd been adding input when she stopped to breathe). Somehow they'd got onto the topic of the limits of evil. Shelby had strayed into dangerous territory: she had been doing hypotheticals and she'd asked:"What if your parents were murderers? Would you still love them?" He'd stiffened and gone silent. He couldn't understand why she hadn't noticed that this was actually the case with him; she'd been there, and supported him through it. When she realized, she'd apologized. And apologized again. And again. But he'd withdrawn into himself, and didn't answer. Shelby couldn't get anything out of him. From inside his shell, Wing watched her emotions towards him progress from sympathy, to anger, to silence and their eventual break-up.

So here he was. His pride wouldn't let him walk over and apologize to her, and neither would hers. They were stuck in mutual misery without each other, punctuated by awkward meetings in the corridors and in lessons, and the occasional grappler match. The last one had been move-perfect but even Colonel Francisco noticed that there was no improvisation from his two most talented students from the Alpha stream, no willingness to take a risk in order to win. Now both students were stuck in a state of uncertainty, neither willing to cross over and make things right again. Most pupils now gave Wing a wide berth, and their closer friends tried to remain impartial, but were beginning to tire of being go-betweens.

"Hey, Surly." Otto punched Wing playfully on the arm to get his attention. He was secretly worried about his friend. All the work that they had put into Wing since they had all started H.I.V.E was rapidly becoming undone, because of their stupid pride. He was turning into a zombie before their eyes. Wing declined to comment as they walked into the main cavern, already filled with the black jumpsuits of the Alpha stream. He didn't compute what he was seeing until he hit the back of Shelby. She twisted around.

"Oh."

"Oh."

"I'll just...um...go this way..."

"Sure. You just slip away from this confrontation. In fact, you get out of any confrontation, don't you, freak." Shelby spat, before blushing and turning away, to face Laura.

Wing slipped through the gap, followed by Otto, who had been an uncomfortable bystander to that scene, along with Laura. Otto couldn't understand why things had changed between Wing and Shelby; in the space of an afternoon, they had changed from being deeply in love to avoiding each other, and when they met, creating awkward and highly volatile situations.

The atmosphere was full of a mixture of tension and anticipation, and even a little fear, in light of the announcement. They sat down in a different row from the two girls, so Otto had to twist to mouth _So? _at Laura. She shook her head wearily. It hadn't been Wing only who'd reverted to their original attitudes. Shelby had lost all of her endearing mannerisms and become hard and conceited, as demonstrated in that little drama. Sometimes Laura felt that she didn't know her friend anymore.

Nero walked up to the lectern and raised his hand. Immediately, there was silence and all eyes turned to the headmaster.

"He looks ill", whispered Nigel to Franz.

"He is definitely looking of the peaky", Franz agreed. "Maybe he needs some more food."

Nigel was about to retort to his friend that food was not the answer to all problems, when he caught Ms Leon's eye. She raised an outstretched claw at him menacingly, and hissed a warning.

They shut up.

"Students. Alphas. You must all be wondering why I have gathered you all here today. I have news that will affect all of you. We are not alone on this planet as a corporation that shapes the history of our world, which you know." Nero paused to cough, a dry cough that shook his form violently. The hush from the students was deafening. He continued," But there is one more power than good or evil on this planet. There is Justice. I know some of you wonder how the world has not been obliterated yet, through our feuds and dastardly plans, which can cause massive destruction. Well, until now, this secret has been known only to the heads of G.L.O.V.E, H.O.P.E, and H.I.V.E, but it has been deemed that it is important for you, the leaders of tomorrow, to know also. There is a group that monitors everything that happens in the world, and seems to know everything before we even think it. If an idea threatens innocents, or could potentially destroy the world, then it is stopped by L.I.B.R.A." Confronted by a sea of confused faces he elaborated:" The League of International Balance for the Rights of All. Yes, I hear you whispering that you've heard tales of giant lasers and nuclear war on a smaller level, but these are stories to save face. There is no law against lying. Anyone who breaks the laws set down by their courts is trialled and punished. The leader of L.I.B.R.A has expressed a wish for better relations between our communities so you shall all be sent for two months to your opposite number on the justice side, C.O.U.R.T. It stands for the College Of Unity and Rights Training. There will be consequences from both H.I.V.E and C.O.U.R.T if any one of you steps out of line. Am I quite clear?" There was a murmur of assent from the crowd. "Thank you. Your transport will leave in the morning. Your Shroud number and time of departure will be on your Blackboxes tomorrow." And with that final message, he swept out of the cavern, along with his heads of staff. A crescendo of excited chatter filled the room.

"I told you so!" yelled Nigel.

"Will the arrangements for the eating be of the same type at C.O.U.R.T?" wondered Franz.

"Whoop de do." Shelby sarcastically muttered.

"Shut up." said Laura, eyes agleam with excitement.

"Did you hear that Wing? We're going to a secret facility where the justice and laws for the world are decided. What could possibly go wrong?" chirped Otto.

Wing just sat there. It was another hurdle to get over in his world. What was the point? Why was everyone so excited?

Nero sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was thinning on top, he noticed; probably due to the antics of a certain foursome. "Natalya, do you think this visit will go smoothly?"

Raven materialized from the shadow of the wall. "When has anything involving students leaving the island gone smoothly, Max?"

"You are of course right Natalya. We'd best prepare for a bumpy ride."

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? I'd dearly love to know...<p>

Read and Review (please) :D

Blue button, due SW of this A/N


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no see I know! Before my lovely readers attack me with ink and blotters, may I be granted to make some feeble excuses: I had exams. And they were horrible.

But now I'm back! A thousand thanks to Kuno, my amazing beta, who put up with 2 months of silence and to the forum, who are all really supportive and humorous, and have taken it upon themselves to stop me from procrastinating come June. Thanks guys

Lastly to conclude this essay, thank you to you, my readers, who keep me writing and inspire me!

* * *

><p>So, Shelby, are you ready?" asked Laura tentatively. The blonde had spent the morning of the departure in the bathroom, supposedly packing her toiletries, but even Laura, with her pitiful knowledge of cosmetics, knew that you couldn't have so much makeup that it took 3 hours to pack.<p>

The morning had also been punctuated by Shelby storming out of the bathroom with suspiciously red eyes and wads of wet tissues. She'd tried to pass it off as a cold but Laura was sceptical. Well, if that's how she wanted to play it, and not face up to her over dramatic handling of things between Wing and her, then that was fine with Laura, even if she was about to withdraw her go-between services. She was tired of having to say the same question twice, even though they could hear each other perfectly. They were being childish, but the issue must have been massive for Wing to take affront. He had the worst emotional radar of all of them. It must have been a serious argument, but that's all she knew.

Wing sat on the bed. He wanted to talk to Shelby and make it better, but he didn't want to make the first move. He'd never had a girlfriend before her, and despite her smart, cynical quips and her annoying habit of taking _years_to get ready, he missed her. Strangely, admitting this fact made him feel slightly better and he sat up straight. Otto walked in.

"You ready, Wing?"

Wing nodded the affirmative. Otto turned and began packing, rolling his eyes over the silent boy.

"I'm quite interested in the motives and location of this organization that claims to provide the justice for the world. There are some questions I'd like to put to them, about the ethics and decisions over genocide and child soldiers perhaps. Do you agree Otto?"

Otto stood up so fast from rooting around under his desk (even Wing was loathe to inquire what was in that box) that he whacked his head on the way up. Rubbing his head and groaning, he slowly turned until he could look Wing straight in the eye.

"Who are you and what have you done with Wing?" Otto inquired, a picture of seriousness. "If anyone on the GLOVE board is behind this, then you have my word that I will hunt you down and expose you."

"Otto, there will be no need to enforce that threat. I'm back. I mean, physically I never left, but mentally I believe I was in a coma-like state. Almost catatonic I am led to suppose. It was quite...a shock."

And that, Otto concluded as he embraced his friend, was just about the understatement of the year.

The students blinked as the sunlight hit them. The bay doors swung open soundlessly. Many of the Alphas closed their eyes as a breeze blew in. They could taste the salt and the fresh air, with its pollutants and particulates, but still a million times better than the filtered, purified air that they breathed at H.I.V.E. The rest of the Alphas pretended not to notice what their more soppy classmates were doing. Nero and Raven stood before them.

"I and several of the staff will be escorting you into the care of C.O.U.R.T. We know what you are capable of and do not wish for any...problems to occur."

Nero did not miss the smirk Otto shot at Wing, who continued to gaze forward, straight faced bar a twitch in his cheek. He noticed also that Miss Trinity and Miss Brand, usually inseparable from the other duo, were stood as far as possible from Otto and Wing. He'd have to talk to Raven, although what she knew about teenage girls and relationships could probably fit on a page of A5.

Shelby wasn't talking to Laura, except in monosyllables. Laura could see that the boys had made up and dearly wanted to talk to Wing again. She missed the sensible, endearing boy. The redhead was struggling with being the break up friend. She wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't bite her head off when she tried to make conversation or who wasn't constantly angry or frustrated.

They'd gone through at least 40 boxes of tissues in a month, and Laura knew that breaking up was painful, she'd seen enough of them on TV to understand, and didn't contest that with Shelby, but she did think that this was a little excessive. Nero was still talking.

Laura sighed and shifted her backpack. She was sure it was heavier than it had been when she'd packed it last night. She'd check on the plane. She wouldn't put it past Franz to try and dodge the hand luggage weight limit on the plane by storing chocolate and other goodies in her rucksack.

"...we are all proud of you and your achievements, and we hope your talents will stand you in good stead at C.O.U.R.T." Nero concluded.

There was a ripple of polite applause, and then the students were packed onto the Shrouds. It was Wing's and Otto's misfortune to be put on the same Shroud as Shelby and Laura. As she climbed on, Shelby grimaced and stuck her nose up at the pair. She slumped into a seat, and positioned her backpack for her ultimate comfort, leaving Laura a tiny space for what they had been told was a long-haul flight. Otto growled under his breath. He and Laura had an excellent friendship but he felt something else for her. He wouldn't see her treated like that, just because Shelby was feeling bitter.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Just put your seat belt on, Otto." Wing said calmly. "This can be settled after the flight, when we don't have to spend 10 hours or more trapped on a plane with each other."

Otto saw the logic and reluctantly settled back into his seat. As the Shroud door closed up, none of the passengers were aware that this was the last time they would see H.I.V.E. for a long time.

Nero climbed into the co-pilot seat and thumbed in the secret co-ordinates himself. He was the only one who knew them. They changed every time he visited.

The engines soundlessly thrummed and turned to the takeoff position. As the plane flew from the island, Otto got out his Blackbox. Time for a little further investigation into C.O.U.R.T since he hadn't spoken to Laura since the Shelby/Wing fiasco kicked off.

Laura fidgeted around uncomfortably in her seat. She couldn't believe how selfish Shelby was being.

She decided to find out what was making her bag so heavy. It wasn't as if she had anything else to do. As she fumbled with the clips and strings, she glanced up at Otto. He was absorbed in something on his Blackbox, his white hair and face illuminated by the electronic glare. She smiled fondly. His face got that look when he was trying to understand a complex problem. She missed him and his smart aleck comments and the way he got what she was thinking almost as soon as she thought it, and the way his lips curved up like they were doing now...

_No_, she reprimanded herself, shaking her head like she was trying to clear water from her ears._ You know he doesn't like you that way! Idiot._

She finally opened her bag and gaped at what lay inside. It was a robot of some kind, but what totally gave it away was the blue light gently pulsing from within.

"HIVEmind!" she hissed.

The blue light flickered and glowed brightly.

"Could you please put your headphones in Miss Brand? I'd rather people didn't know I was here." a small voice whispered.

Laura jammed the headphones into her ears and into the microphone breathed:

"HIVEmind, I really hope you're supposed to be in my rucksack otherwise you and I are in deep trouble."

The AI's voice was apologetic and guilty as he said: "Well, I think I'm supposed to be in your rucksack: you'll need me. Believe me. Does that count?"

Laura rolled her eyes and whispered back: "No. But we will need you, I know, and truly I'm glad you're here but aren't you risking being caught by Nero? You're already in his bad books. And how will H.I.V.E. cope without you?"

Laura could almost see HIVEmind's bemused expression as he realized his mistake, then she heard a satisfied sigh.

"I'm being bad aren't I?" he asked with glee.

"I think you're missing the point HIVEmind! You need to get back! What happens if H.I.V.E is attacked? What then? It's not..." She broke off as she realized everyone on the Shroud was staring at her.

"Ahaha, funny computer game...very competitive...you know..." she trailed off feebly. Returning to the AI, she hissed, "Look what you did!"

"Laura, you're worries are unfounded. I have left part of my consciousness back at H.I.V.E. to manage everything. I am yours to command."

"Then I command that you shut up and shut down until we get to C.O.U.R.T.!"

HIVEmind sniffed but the blue glow faded to dim. Laura sighed, leant back into her seat, and brushed her hair out off her face. This would be a long trip.

She must have fallen asleep because it seemed like five minutes after concluding her rant at HIVEmind the Shroud had arrived at their destination. The other occupants stirred and groaned into wakefulness. The air suddenly felt close and stuffy. Laura resisted the urge to run and pound on the landing doors. She closed her eyes to get rid of the feeling. A hand gripped hers. She whipped round to see Otto, and then felt queasy and claustrophobic again.

"It's all right Laura." his voice soothed. "It's nearly over."

They stood together as the doors slowly lowered and let in a gust of icy wind. The others gasped and shivered, but Laura felt a release. She'd forgotten how claustrophobic it was on long haul flights. It wasn't like she'd been on many since she'd been press-ganged into H.I.V.E.

Otto looked around, taking in everything. The landing strip was empty but the most astonishing detail was plain to observe. They were surrounded by sea. C.O.U.R.T was located on an island, like H.I.V.E.

"Drat." he muttered. From one prison to another, and at least he knew the other prison.

He and all the other Alphas were herded out of the Shrouds. As the Shroud's left, Otto felt strangely bereft and alone. He was acutely aware of Laura's hand clutching his. It was a pleasant feeling.

Seemingly from nowhere, a group of people appeared. As they came closer, Otto saw that they wore smart blue uniforms, similar to those worn by the British RAFand were all about their age. They were led by a formidable looking woman. She stopped, and the greeting phalanx halted with precision. She smiled, a steely glint in her eye.

"So here you are. We have been so looking forward to meeting you all."

Otto couldn't decide whether this was a good or bad thing.

"We welcome you to our home. Any mischief will not be tolerated. You are no longer on your home turf, and are expected to behave as such. I have heard stories of your wondrous achievements from Dr Nero." She smirked at the headmaster, who coolly returned her stare. "I do hope we aren't disappointed."

She gazed at them closely. Otto saw that her left eye was in fact mechanical. He felt much better: he had the upper hand on her. He tried to make a connection with the computer but as he probed, he was hit by a burst of power so hard it gave him a headache. Cool as can be, the Rt. Hon. Ms Justice Black, looked at him grimacing with pain. "Do behave Mr Malpense." She turned and called over her shoulder:

"Dr Nero, keep your protégée in line otherwise we'll do it for you. We are the law after all."

The students, suitably chastened, followed the formation of the silent students into what appeared to be a hill but when they emerged into light, they were standing in a hub of activity. Students moved with purpose in all directions, along corridors and walkways suspended above a massive central hole. The 'island' was manmade. Below them, in the depths of the machine, were five massive engines that Otto assumed connected to propellers that directed the ship/island. That explained the need for Dr Nero to receive coordinates. The 'island' moved, he assumed, to avoid retribution from convictions or attacks from those whom they governed. That had been one of the more puzzling and impossible to hack mysteries of C.O.U.R.T. (of which there were many) Otto marvelled grudgingly at this achievement of engineering.

"Welcome to C.O.U.R.T, Alphas."

* * *

><p>I was experimenting with this chapter: I wrote it in a slightly different way and the consensus so far is it's a little slow. I'd love to know what you think! As always, please point out errors and constructively criticise because it'll help me improve.<p>

Review is always welcome. Biscuits and tea on arrival ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm not going to excuse my frankly appalling uploading time but exams, revision blahblahblah**

**Thank you for your patience. And thanks to Shnizel, who prods me in the uploading direction, and to my beta, who I am unintentionally turning into a teary wreck with my penchant for wickedness within certain shippings ;)**

* * *

><p>Nigel, Otto, Franz and Wing gloomily surveyed their new home for the next two months. It was about as welcoming as a shark's mouth. And shark teeth came with their concrete box; in the form of four C.O.U.R.T boys, whom they were currently facing off over sleeping arrangements. The room belonged to the four judges-in-training, with four comfy single beds. Another four camp beds however, had been added, in the hope that the H.I.V.E boys would take them without argument. This hope had been in vain.<p>

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but this is our room so you'll do what we say." growled the leader, who was slightly built, but Otto got the feeling you wouldn't cross him twice.

"Who's going to make us follow your orders anyway? We could beat you in a fight easily." piped up Nigel.

He wasn't the scariest character at the best of times, so this statement prompted sarcastic laughter from the other gang. The muscle of the group, built like a bus, advanced upon Nigel, who visibly quailed. Franz stepped into the path of the marauder and squared his shoulders. He was about a foot and a half shorter but the larger boy stopped in his tracks at the expression on Franz's face. Franz firmly and, just in case of miscomprehension, slowly stated:

"You are keeping out of Nigel's face, and all our faces. For I am being Silent Death, and I am being able of killing you with both hands behind my back and eating chocolate at the same time."

The boy nodded dumbly in agreement and backed off. All the C.O.U.R.T boys were staring open mouthed at the podgy German boy, as were Nigel, Wing and Otto. Franz calmly walked back to his place and resumed the crossed arms position all the H.I.V.E boys had adopted.

"So, what is your objection again to us having the four real beds in the corner?" Franz asked deadpan.

Three of the home group shook their heads and made non-committal noises. The last boy, the slim leader who'd initially made an objection to the H.I.V.E conquest of the room, made no comment but observed the triumphant four shrewdly. Otto didn't miss this in the midst of the celebration. They'd have to watch him.

Laura was unpacking onto a camp bed, trying to find her first aid kit. Shelby's attempt to get a normal bed hadn't ended well. The other two newcomers and Laura had stayed out of what was clearly going to be a lost battle from the start, and Shelby had come out of the fight against four girls with several scratches, a black eye and a mood as dark as her bruises.

"Anything I can do?" Laura asked tentatively, holding gauze and antiseptic out as a peace offering.

Shelby grunted angrily but still allowed Laura to swab her cuts.

"So that was a bit stupid, hm?" Laura decided to jump in at the deep end.

"Well I didn't see you helping out! We'd have got those beds for sure if we'd all stuck together!"

"Shel, we don't need the beds. You're just angry and in the mood for a fight."

Laura was surprised at the lack of snarky comeback to her blunt remark. Shelby looked...defeated?

"I'm really tired of fighting Shelby. Can we just make amends between us? Life would be easier, especially here, and frankly it's tiring being neutral and trodden on all the time. Come back Shel."

Shelby raised her head and looked straight at Laura. Her probing stare felt to Laura like Shelby was trying to find some ulterior motive for this olive branch.

"Fine. I'll be sorry for being harsh to you but I've no regrets about HIM."

"Shel I wasn't asking for anything else. Now, dinner is in half an hour so we need to find something to calm down that shiner..."

The days seemed to pass in a blur in the first week. New timetables in subjects like: 'Nuclear Crime: A Blast or a Bad Idea?' ; 'The Laws of Extortion' ; and (Franz's favourite) 'Is the food industry swallowing world government?'. The tensions between Wing and Shelby decreased but by no accounts would they exchange pleasantries other than the odd 'excuse me' and 'could you please get your selfish butt out of my space?'By the end of the second week they were sitting on the same lunch table, with the rest of the gang.

Dr Nero believed that to foster empathy (he had no idea about the turf wars over sleeping arrangements) the H.I.V.E students should also be given homework. This announcement was met with derision; they'd just show the native students up! All the Alphas were then unpleasantly surprised at the difficulty of the work set so the gang were therefore extremely welcoming when a group of C.O.U.R.T students approached their table and offered to help them out.

"Mina, I honestly don't know how we would have passed that test without you and your friends", Nigel exclaimed as they flooded out of Courtroom 13 at the end of another day.

"I was going to shout 'Objection!' and I'd never thought I'd say this but I'm so glad you stamped on my foot."

"No problem. You've helped me to understand more criminal psychology than I'd ever hoped for so it was the least I could do!"

Mina had fitted seamlessly into the group, partly due to her wicked sense of humour but also because she didn't really fit in at C.O.U.R.T herself.

After Shelby and Laura had been transferred to her dorm (the tricks played on them were beginning to get on the dangerous side of nasty) Mina had revealed that she'd lived here most of her life, having been abandoned at a C.O.U.R.T safe house. Her familiarity with the teaching staff had done her no favours. To be quite honest, the newcomers were friendlier towards her than most at her own school.

She'd also explained all the ins and outs of C.O.U.R.T life. There was a strict status order, where you only progressed through tests, not age. There were some famous cases of students being expelled for staying at the lower level for more than 10 years. A student began as a scribe, and then graduated to clerk, senior clerk, barrister, prosecutor then gavel. It was expected for a reasonably talented student to leave at barrister or prosecutor. It was only exceptional students who made it to gavel. They would eventually become L.I.B.R.A judges, deciding the fate of many of the world's worst criminals so they had to be the best of the best. Usually only two gavels graduated from every class.

As the two months passed, most of the Alpha's grudgingly accepted that Ms. Black (who they'd seen none of since they first arrived: Otto had been extremely cautious) and Dr Nero's plan had worked. The two sides mutually admired the other. The Alpha's respected the tenacity and fairness of the students of C.O.U.R.T, and the young lawyers saw that not all villains were megalomaniacs (and that not all megalomaniacs were evil). By the penultimate day of their stay, a sense of sadness hovered in the air. They could probably not contact each other again, for reasons of security, so for the H.I.V.E group and Mina, the day was fairly depressing.

They'd been permitted to go above deck and relax. Otto and Wing lay back with Nigel and Franz, and tried to enjoy the sun and ignore the shadows cast by the anti-aircraft guns. Mina and Laura quietly discussed nothing in particular but the contemplative mood was completely spoilt by the giggles of Shelby, who'd decided to get over her moodiness by catching herself a boyfriend from all the new guys available.

It was sickening really; impossible to talk about serious topics like global armageddon and the future when all they could hear was slurping noises and the two lovebirds whispering not so quiet sweet nothings to each other.

Otto could see a muscle twitching in Wings neck. He knew his friends limits, he was the King of Zen but there was only so much snogging noises from your ex-girlfriend that a guy could take.

He'd break in three...two...one...

"I'm going to go and check in at the training room. I've been getting out of practice." Wing announced to no one in particular.

Otto predicted that Wing's hapless opponent would get the pounding of his life, possibly mysteriously taking on the features of Shelby's new beau.

Otto was about to ask if he could come and watch the bloodbath, when a loudspeaker suddenly boomed out: "All students are required to evacuate the runway immediately. Runway is to be evacuated for landing craft. Countdown to landing: 60,59,58.."

Ground crew appeared on deck, treading on slower to react students in their rush to prepare the runway. Otto and the group moved purposefully in the opposite direction to the deck stairs: they weren't going to miss this. They all hid behind a generator room, Wing leaving as little space for the new boy as possible: with luck, he'd be spotted and put in detention. A massive landing craft with the L.I.B.R.A logo of the scales materialised and with its appearance came the loud roaring of the five fan engines and the dust. The group all huddled together, hair whipping around in the howling wind. Then it stopped. The first to exit the craft was Ms. Black, who surveyed the area coolly. She lingered on their hiding place for a moment longer than anywhere else on deck, Otto thought, but she made nothing of their presence. She walked down into the main body of the island. Out of the dark bowels of the flying machine came a wretched screaming noise. Laura shivered and gripped Otto's hand. Shelby unconsciously reached for Wing's but remembered herself and pulled back, poker-faced. A squadron of Enforcers, L.I.B.R.A's security, dragged out...an animal, Laura thought at first. But it was a man. His eyes were manic and he gibbered and screamed that awful sound constantly as he struggled and fought the guards every step down the gangplank.

Mina didn't recognise him from her International Criminal Database, meaning his was a new trial.

"He's being tried here. At C.O.U.R.T" This statement from Marcus, Shelby's boyfriend, was met with blank faces of the H.I.V.E students.

"So?" asked Nigel.

"It's unheard of. All criminals are tried at L.I.B.R.A's high courts, not here at the school." Mina couldn't understand the motive behind this twist in events.

"It could be a lesson I suppose, some real experience..."

"It's a warning." Wing broke in stonyfaced.

Otto nodded in assent.

"They want to frighten us or threaten us. Either way this case and its trial is a last lesson for the new villains of tomorrow to bear in mind."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Better pace? Lacking Ottra? You know what to do and if you don't, please review! Tis thataway<strong>


End file.
